fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Flow of the Ocean
Flow of the Ocean is the second episode of the fanmade series Our Great Hero, Ultraman. The episode starts off with Jack Shindo waking up in a cruiser headed towards Japan. So, he could live with his mother after his father transformed into Yanakargi and was killed by Jack when he transformed into Ultraman Great. While, Jack was bored in his room waiting to arrive into Japan, Jack asks Great why did he save him and not another person. And Great answers."Well, I thought it was unfair for a creature of your age that It's much younger than me die so early.". "Also, why did my father became that monster?". Asked Jack. "Your father, he was hit by a pipe and bled out and because he was alone no one knew, the monster that I was pursuing through space he used your father's body to transform into him again.". Great answered Jack's questions."But why did he needed my father to transform?". Asked confused. "Well, when I damaged him he went to Earth so he could find a host and when he has a host he would be regenerate and he did that and started destroying the space center." As Great finishes answering the ship suddenly stops. Jack goes outside and two monsters appear coming towards the ship. "Jack, you need to transform!". States Great. "How the f#ck will I do that?". Asked Jack more furious than a bull that saw red (Note: Bulls don't actually get furious because of red it's because of the movement of the cape that agitates them). "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this. It will let you transform.". Great states. "Ok, here goes nothing.". Says Jack still inside of his cabin. When, Jack as Ultraman Great appears he notices various corpses of cut in half by Dreamgillas High-Pressurized Water Cannon and of people that were eaten by Bokreg. Furiously Jack starts to fight Dreamgillas. Dreamgillas starts tries cut the cruiser in half, but stopped by Great when he used his Palm Shooter. As the fight continues Dreamgillas starts to use his Explosive Liquid '''to try to explode Great, but is soon killed by Great when he used his signature attack '''Burning Plasma. The fight with Bokreg starts Great uses once again his Palm Shooter, but this time it was useless because of Bokreg's skin the attack simply evaporated, Bokreg uses his Water Jet '''to cut Great in half, but is stopped by Great's '''Triangle Shield, but it was close to cutting the shield in half. Great and Bokreg start a physical fight that ends with Great breaking the iceberg shell of Bokreg's back and letting him mount on the monster and break it's jaw killing said monster, but making Great's energy almost deplete. Great transforms back into Jack and one of the workers of the ship goes to see in his room to see if he was okay and finds sleeping thinking that he passed out of the choke of seeing the monsters. Some hours after the incident, the cruiser arrived to Japan. Jack is is surrounded by journalists trying to ask him various questions, but he simply ignored as he tries to find his mother was waiting for him and as he finds her and hugs her the episode ends. The End Characterers * Jack Shindo * Jack's Mother * Journalists * Random cruiser worker * People killed in the attack of the monsters Trivia * This is the second episode to feature a returning monster being, Dreamgillas. Category:Fanfiction Category:BRK's Stories Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman Episodes Category:Our Great Hero, Ultraman